love has no boundries
by Moody1
Summary: *COMPLETE* Rose has a passion to sing, Spot doesn't want her to cause he doesn't want to lose her but will a death of a friend make him see that he should let her. R/R
1. Just the beginning

Hey another newsie story yet again yet it is slightly sad but slightly happy! I don't own any of the newsies. I do own Rose (that is her newsie nickname). Well I hope you like it please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1  
  
Rose stood on the roof of the Brooklyn Newsboy's lodge house, overlooking the city as she watched the sun go down the orange mixed with the lavender it looked like a painting. Rose often did this so she could think about what her future will be like, all she knew was that she wanted to be with Spot and sing, but only one of those two things will ever come true, and it was that she was going to be with Spot not that it was a bad thing it was just there is no future in being a newsie I mean lets face it we hardly earn money, the bulls are always waiting for us to break a rule and you always feared for you life wondering if tomorrow you might get beaten into a bloody pulp or raped or arrested or even killed. Rose never cried she just smiled and nodded, to some she didn't even have a name she was just 'that lucky bitch who dates Spot Conlon' even though Spot didn't think of her that way he loved her and cared for her though he still had his ego and he was a bit over protected with her, he still respected her want to be a virgin till she turned 18 and she still had a year to go. Tonight everything just had hit her at once she just had lost her one friend that made sure to keep her dream alive, Raven. He always talked to her and convinced her to hold on to her dream he had saved her from being raped when they first met he was like her personal diary, she loved him, but in a different way then she loved Spot. Everything was different now it no longer mattered if she cried she had a reason to slowly one tear after another slipped down her cheeks.  
  
Rose quietly sang a song Raven had sang to her the night before he was killed.  
  
"Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding to all I think is safe It seems I found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the road to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me But I still believe there's somthing left for me So please come stay with me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me For you and me For you and me  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking." Rose finished her song quietly praying to god to take care of Raven.  
  
On the other side of the roof Spot stood there watching the one girl who could tame him, the one girl who didn't pretend to have a snappy attitude or fake being tough she just showed herself and he was happy about that. He knew she wanted to sing he had always known all those nights he had fallen asleep to her singing on the roof, though every time she asked if she could audition at Medda's he said no, he knew she would get in right away he had no doubt. He was afraid she would have no time for him in her knew life and he would lose the one girl who had showed him his true self. He could see everyone could see it her spirit was going away and if he didn't let her sing soon she would go away and tonight was the night he had to let her like Raven said before he went into an endless slumber "You have to let her sing, if you truly love her you have to let her be free." Spot watched her for a few more minutes until he decided to come out from his hiding place.  
  
"You really want to sing don't you?" Spot said coming out from the shadows where he had hidden. "Yeah I do." Rose said turning around to face him. 'I thought so I see how you die a little everyday cause I force you to stay as a newsie, everyday I see a part of the Rose I fell in love with dying and I know the only way you can be truly happy is if I let you sing. I want you to be happy even if there is no room for me in you new life and don't tell me it is not certain that you will get into Medda's, cause I know it, I have heard you sing and you will get in, I love you Rose and I want you to do this." Spot said looking away at the sunset and Rose grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was looking her straight in the eye. "Spot I love and I will never push you out of my life and tonight you just proved how much you love me, and thank you." She said letting go of his chin she hugged him. "Do you want to sleep up here tonight?" Spot asked as he went back into the shadows and came out revealing two blankets and two pillows he laid them out as Rose watched the whole him, Soon sat down with his back against the wall as Rose sat in between his legs with her head against his chest she felt the steady heart beat soon they both fell asleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Spot and Rose, were walking towards Medda hand in hand that night brought them closer together. "Spot I really appreciate you doing this for me!" Rose said Spot gave her hand a squeeze as the entered Irving Hall. "Medda?" Spot called into the empty. "Right here darling, and who might you be?" Medda said as she came down the steps from the stage. "My name is Rose and I was wondering if I could audition to sing for you?" Rose said kindly. "Why sure we were looking for someone to take over Sarah's spot so feel free just to sing an easy line." Medda said happily. "Thank you so much!" Rose said excitedly.  
  
"This song is for the children crying in the night for people lost and lonely searching for the light for those who feel abandoned and don't know what to do for children everywhere we say a little prayer and we sing this song for you." Rose had finished Medda smiled brightly. "Oh dear that was wonderful! Come on I will introduce you to the crew and everything and Spot you had better get back to your job with that Medda pulled Rose away and rose just glanced back to see Spot turning around to leave. Spot was right and he knew it Rose and him were over, as he knew it.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please review and I will post the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
| | | | 


	2. It is a dream come true! Or is it?

Whee I got 3 reviews and I just put it up today so I feel nice and I wrote the second chapter, I don't own the newsies, neither do I own the song rose sang last chapter it is 'One Last Breath' and Creed owns that song. So on with the story! Wait quick shout outs!  
  
Fastdancr- Thanks for the review! I am glad you like my story and if you do come up with a title for me I would really appreciate it.  
  
Twig- Thanks for the review and I will tell about Ravens death but it is later on in the story so you will have to wait! Mwahahaha *cough* Ha!  
  
Dollface- See lookie lookie I am updating! LOL thank you for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spot sat at Tibby's, he was waiting for Rose to meet him, even though he knew she would forget, it had been three months since he had gotten Rose that job at Medda's it had changed her, she no longer lived with the newsboys she moved into Irving Hall, stopped hanging around newsies and started hanging around people at Medda's she barely ever showed up to one of their dates, she didn't even say hi to him when she was around her friends, she always thought her career was much more important then him. He knew it wasn't her and she just needed something to remind her of where she came from, whom she grew up with, though it was hard. "Spot I need to talk to you." Rose said from behind Spot. "So you decided to show up this time since we aren't around your friends." Spot said coldly, he was tired of Rose he had fallen out of love with her if possible one job could wreck everything they shared together. "Spot don't be this way please?" Rose said seated across from Spot. "How should I be? What happened to 'Spot I will never not have time for you in my new life' tell me? You never show up to our dates any more. Am I not good enough for you is that it?" Spot said raising his voice with every sentence. "Listen Spot I came here to say good bye in an hour I am taking a train to Seattle they want me to sing in a Musical." That was it Spot was tired of understanding each change she made to their relationship, now she was leaving him. "You know what you should go besides you ain't wanted here." Spot said coldly and left Rose sitting in the booth confused.  
  
That night Rose stared out the window from the train thinking of all the good opportunities that were ahead for her, oh who was she kidding she missed Spot, but it was to late she had screwed up their relationship, he had been nothing but supportive though she thought she needed better, but there is no one better then him, he was the one guy she would give up her whole life up for. He was all she had left since Raven and now she has neither. "God damn it Spot, why did you have to treat me so good!" Rose yelled in her mind soon she fell asleep.  
  
Brooklyn Lodge House  
  
Spot thought about Rose as he watched a performance at Irving Hall he couldn't stand her, hell she probably even forgot about Raven and he cared about her more then anything. Now he will never see her again it probably is for the best.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
Rose walked onto the stage of the theatre in Seattle to sing her last song for the night and she had to sing with out accompaniment oh well. She opened her mouth to sing.  
  
"Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding to all I think is safe It seems I found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the road to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me But I still believe there's somthing left for me So please come stay with me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me For you and me For you and me  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking." Tears were falling down her cheeks she had made the worst mistake of her life by singing she had to go back to Brooklyn, she needed Spot.  
  
TBC.  
  
Keep those reviews coming! 


	3. The remembrance of Raven

Hey here is the second chapter like I said before I don't own the newsies. I do own Rose or sort of I guess. As I said before I don't own 'One last breath' by Creed. Quick shout outs.  
  
Reffy- Thank you I really am happy you like it!  
  
RoseMadderMoonlight/Brooklyn- Hey listen I am sorry about the Spot thing but hey you don't like it don't read it so yeah. Also Spot is just the easiest person to write about and I just had an idea pop into my head so I wrote it, so don't hate congratulate!  
  
Fastdancr-I like your idea's so far if you don't mind I am most likely will use your second idea I like that name! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ashley- I am glad you like my fanfic so far!  
  
Dollface- I know how you feel I had this experience with my boy friend unfortunately our relation did end but I have a new bf and I love him (it also helps that he is in my band) but I am glad I can relate to the audience I will look for you on Broadway! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
There are my thank yous!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Rose sat in her seat on the train she was going back home she was going to Spot; slowly she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Rose walked down the alley she knew she shouldn't be out that late but she needed to be alone. Spot had refused her wishes to audition at Medda's; again he never wanted to her for a reason unknown to her. Suddenly out of no where she was pulled into an alley her back was facing the attacker and he had a gloved hand over her mouth and the dull side of the knife facing her neck. "Now I know many things I can do with this knife to kill you but see if you do what I want, then I won't have to do anything." The name said against her ear, slowly tears started sliding down her cheeks. 'Oh god no' she thought.  
  
"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice yelled from the entrance of alley. "Get out of here kid." The man spat at the kid who was now walking closer the shine of the moonlight showed his face and it was Raven. "Raven get out of here I can handle my self." Rose yelled at Raven knowing that he could get hurt worse then her. "I ain't leavin you Rose you ain't gonna go through this again!" Raven yelled back at Rose. "That make double for me." Suddenly Spot appeared from the shadows. "Spot, Raven, get out of here." Rose yelled with even more worry as the guy pulled her deeper into the shadows of the alley.  
  
Then she heard the sound of a marble hit skin and she realized that Raven and Spot were using there slingshots against him, he growled and through Rose against the wall, she let out a yelp of pain as her head hit the wall. Suddenly everything went to fast for her she could her the constant sound of fist against skin and soon Spot was thrown into a corner Raven hit the man in the back of the head with a piece of wood and the man fell to the floor taking that opportunity Raven ran up to Rose to check on her. "Are you okay? God I will ne-" He didn't get to finish his sentence for the man had stabbed him in the back and Raven fell on Rose, she could see the pain in his eyes the tears were coming back to her as she tried to pull the knife out of Ravens back, the rapist/attacker/murder was long gone, and Spot came to cover Ravens wound as they sat him with his back to the wall.  
  
"Raven don't you dare die on me if you do I will reincarnate you and kill you again." Rose said while crying, Raven and Spot were both holding me Raven let out a little laugh even though it gave him immense pain. "Rose you know I am gonna die." Raven said sadly. "Yeah I know I just wish I didn't." Rose cried Spot held her tighter he had been silent throughout the whole thing he didn't know what to say Raven was his twin brother (AN: Ooh a new twist just had to add that in) after all, last of family all he had left of Rose. "Hey Rose come on sing to me, please?" Raven asked his voice getting weaker. Rose just nodded and thought of a song that came to her head.  
  
"It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
  
you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon  
  
your face  
  
How you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me" As soon as she finished she cried harder on to Spot's shoulder. "Spot, I am sorry. You better treat Rose damn good! Remember You have to let her sing, if you truly love her you have to let her be free." Raven said Slowly slipping into and endless slumber.  
  
  
  
Rose awoke having tears running down her face as she stared out the window. How could she have forgotten about Raven, he loved her hell he saved her from being raped twice and how she repays him is forgetting about where she came from the family that loves her, or at least used to.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Okay well TA-DA now you know how Raven died!!!!!!!!! Okay well review and I will update soon. 


	4. Just an old friend

Hey finally here is the 4th chapter to 'love has no boundaries.' First some quick shout outs!  
  
Fastdancr- I know it is sad but oh well *tear* you have my word that it will have some happy parts in it!!!! Thank you for the review!!!!!!! I LOVE YA!  
  
Ashley- Hey I really am glad you liked the twist to my story! I love how you think I am bloody brilliant! Thank you for the review!  
  
Dollface- I am really glad you like my story, I am sorry about the sad parts it will have some more happy parts.  
  
Valeria- Hey thank you I always love new reviewers (I also love all the constant reviewers too!) I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
RoseMadderMoonlight- OKAY TO MUCH INFO!!!!!!! I am glad you don't want to kill me anymore! Thank you for not kicking my ass!  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!! PLEASE READ: Hey you guys I have good information as well as bad information! Okay good information first, at my school we are putting on the production of 'The Odyssey' and I got a role in the play which means I might be incredibly busy with rehearsals! Now for the bad news, because I have gotten into the play I will not be updating my stories as frequent, but I will continue on with the story! Well on to the 4th chapter finally!  
  
CHAPTER 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Brooklyn Lodge House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spot Conlon get your ass out here!!!!!" Snake Eyes yelled as her 'fearless' Brooklyn leader stayed hidden in his room. "What if I don't want to?" Spot yelled through the door, Snake Eyes just sighed. "Spot I know that it has been exactly 2 years since Rose and all that crap, but you got to get over it, 2 YEARS SPOT! Besides if you don't come out I will stay here and start to sing to all of your favorite songs!" Snake Eye's yelled suddenly like that Spot opened the door. "I knew you would see it my way." Snake Eye's smirked as spot just mumbled as he followed her down the stairs. "So Spot I've been meaning to ask you if, well if you still have feelings for, Rose?" "No." Spot said and looked a little peeved that she decided to bring up the one person he despised more then the Delancey brother's, Rose. "Oh, well just thought I would ask come on lets go to see Medda I am starting my shift soon so I had better go to get ready." Snake Eye's said as she pulled a reluctant Spot, towards Medda's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Irving Hall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Medda are you there?" Rose asked as she walked into Irving Hall for the first time in 2 years she missed it so much. "Why Rose Andrews is that you?" Medda asked as she walked out on the stage and spotted her old singer. "Yes Medda it is me. I'm back! Did you miss me?" Rose asked happily. "Yes of course. My, my, my, you have definitely grown up. Come here and give me a hug." Medda said a Rose ran up to hug Medda. "Medda I have one tiny favor to ask you, could you call me Singer? I, well it is just that I don't want Spot to know that I am back yet. I have already made arrangements with Jack and he is letting me lodge there the reason I came here is because well I wanted to know if I could get a makeover. I want to look completely different." Singer said, Medda nodded and pulled her backstage to start to fix her hair.  
  
Singer watched as she slowly began to change into the new her soon her make-up was gone, then her hair was straightened out and then dyed to a midnight black soon it was cut to chin length then came clothes, Medda gave her some of her old newsie clothes, yes you heard write Medda was one of the original female newsies. Suddenly there was a knock on the dressing room door. "Medda it is Spot just thought I would say high they said you were back here." Spot said from behind the door. "Oh shit." "SINGER!" Medda yelled at the sudden use of language. "Sorry." Singer replied. Medda led singer over to the window so Singer could climb out of the window and make a run for it, which she did. "Hey Medda who was in the room with you?" Spot asked curiously once Medda had opened the door to the room. "Just an old friend."  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
There we go the 4th chapter Rose/Singer is back, stay tuned for more!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

WOO HOO!!!!!!! I am back with an update thingy! I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I finally had time to get to my computer! I know this will not be the kind of up date you guys want but I promise there will be a new chapter if you guys read this!  
  
Okay first of all I need a girl who will want to be coupled up with Spot Conlon but just one thing the person who is put with Spot might be dumped by him or might stay with him I am not sure! Here is stuff you need to fill out!  
  
Newsie Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Real Name:  
  
Description of your person:  
  
Characters History:  
  
Attitude:  
  
If you and Spot split up name another newsie you would like to be paired with:  
  
Why do you think you and Spot would do the best together?  
  
Okay once you fill that out e-mail me at singa_manhattan@hotmail.com and I will let you know as soon as possible whom I choose!  
  
Now for the shout outs!  
  
Fastdancr- Hey thank you for the support in the play thingy I am in! I am glad you think my story is worth the wait! Hey let me know as soon as you update any of your stories! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dollface- ONLY 5 FEMALE ROLES! Gees must've been a lot of competition! Thanky wanky (don't ask it is early in the morning I am not responsible for what I type) for the review.  
  
Ashley- Thank you for the review!  
  
There are my shout outs! 


	6. It was just a harmless prank

Chapter 5  
  
"SINGER!!!!!!!! GET YOUR, ASS OVER HERE RIGH NOW!" Jack yelled from the doorway of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodge House as Singer peeked out from behind the couch. "Jack have I told you that you look gorgeous today." Singer said trying to get out of being punished by Jack. Gees how was she supposed to know that Doll Face would get so mad at her for waking her up with a nice cold shower!  
  
~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Singer, Frenchy, I want you to meet my sister Doll Face." Snitch said coming up to Singer and Frenchy they both stared at the girl not too happy about having a new girl in their territory. "Hey you must be the new girl here." Singer said kindly greeting the newest member of the newsgirls. "Yeah I am. The name is Doll Face the pleasure is yours I assure you." Doll Face said in a scabber tone of voice. "I also might as well tell you I am Spots new girl so I would advise you to stay away from him. " Doll Face said getting serious. "Hopefully you can handle him in-" I was about to finish when Frenchy covered my mouth. "We wish you two happiness." Frenchy said hurriedly. "Hey what is the big idea?" Singer said once she had pulled her out of the room. "Do you want her to go running to Spot and tell him one of his old girl-friends is back, and lets see how many girls of his have left town? ONE! Just one, and do you know whom that one person was? You! God sometimes I swear you can be pretty dumb." Frenchy said exasperated. "Uh okay?" Singer said a bit confused by the whole thing. "I am still not going to be nice to her." "Neither am I!" They both started laughing. "Come on I have a little plan for our newest newsie." "Oh god" Frenchy sighed as she was pulled away by Singer.  
  
It was early in the morning and Singer and Frenchy we sneaking over to their newest newsie's bed. "Shhhh, I am going to the part of the mattress by her head you get the feet." Singer whispered to Frenchy. They were carefully carrying Doll Face's sleeping form into the wash room where Singer carefully lifted Doll Face and set her body in a washing stall and then left her and they ran back and grabbed her clothes set out for the day and soaked them in a bucket full of water and left them on Doll Face's bed Singer let Frenchy get a head start on leaving knowing she would get away sooner and faster and Singer can easily escape it was a talent she had acquired since she had returned to Manhattan 6 months ago. Like clockwork Kloppman came up the steps and Singer started pumping the cold water soon she heard a loud screech and ran for it.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Jacky come on it was a harmless prank!" Singer said a little scared of what Jack was going to do to her. "Yeah well your little harmless prank made D0ll Face run and tell Spot and he ain't to happy about someone picking on his girl and he wants to meet you. Happy now!" Jack said and walked out, Singer instantly got up and chased him down. "Whoa! Hold on there Jack you mean-he is-what? When is he coming here?" "Hey Jacky-boy." "Now." Jack said and Jack and Singer turned around to face Spot Conlon. "Shit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is folks chapter five!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Oh Doll Face I know in this chapter she was nothing like you but she will be a lot nicer later on in the story, oh and if you don't mind I am going to have you related to Snitch. I know that is a little late since I already made you related to him in this chapter. 


	7. She's back!

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey Spot how have you been doing?" Jack asked as calmly as he could. "Cut the crap Jacky-boy I want to meet your newest addition to your group." Spot said walking closer to Jack. "Hey Jack you gonna let him push you around like that?" Singer said stepping out from behind Jack she was pretty short. "You mean this little-" "Don't go there Spot." Jack said looking down at the ground; Singer hated it when people emphasized her height in a bad way. "Girl here is the one who has been causing trouble?" Spot said walking up to singer and sizing her up. "You had to go there." Jack said, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't care who you are 'little boy' but no one makes fun of Singer Andrews heights especially no hoity toity newsie boy." Singer said pushing him back with her force. "You better watch yourself girl." Spot said shoving her back. "I do have a name you know." Singer had, had it she balled up her fists and went for a punch right in Spot's jaw.  
  
Hoping that it would have caught him off guard so she could get another punch in was most likely asking too much because none of the above happened, as fast as spot got hit Spot punched her back in the stomach. "Fuck." Singer hissed in pain when she got hit, but recovered fast enough to give Spot a hit in the cheek, he retaliated by punching her in the right eye it would most likely be a good shiner by dinnertime tonight. Finally Snitch and Frenchy had restrained Singer while Jack, Snoddy, and Racetrack restrained Spot. Singer was struggling so much against their hold her hat fell off her head letting her long brown curly hair fall to her shoulders (AN: Singer had had the dye come out over time her hair went back to her original brown color and her straighten hair went back to curly.) Spot was in complete shock and stopped struggling on the other hand Singer must've not notice that her hat had came off for she was still struggling. "Singer! Singer, calm down come on!" Snitch tried to calm her, which didn't stop her until she heard Spot whisper something. "Rose?" Spot said staring at her. "Yeah Spot it is me." Singer said finally she had stopped struggling. "I can't believe you have the arrogance to show up here after how you treated me." Spot said tearing out of his grasp and headed back towards Brooklyn. All to soon he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. "How long have you been back?" Spot asked not even daring to face her. "About 6 months." Singer said finally catching up to him. "Spot the reason why I, Spot look at me! Please? Spot the reason why I cam back was because I missed it here I missed Brooklyn, I miss Raven, and I missed you." Singer said. "Or did you just feel like making me miserable?" "Spot." "What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? Well if I said that I would be lying." Spot said breaking eye contact. "I know I hurt you, I am asking your forgiveness, I am sorry. You are right and I broke my promise I made to you." Singer said hoping to catch his eye contact again. "I know we can't go back to the way we were, but well I still want to be your friend that we mean the most to me." "Fine." Spot said grinning and she ran to hug him. "Hey um Spot, do you think I could come back to Brooklyn?" Singer said once they had broken the embrace. "Sure kid." Spot said smirking walking off. "Kid? Conlon don't give me that smirk hey don't walk off wait up!" Singer yelled running to catch up with Spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter I will update sooner I have just been incredibly busy! Please review! 


	8. Heart without a home

Hey here are some quick shout outs and thank you for the reviews.  
  
Doll Face- I am writing more now I am glad you liked that chapter!  
  
Rod N Smig- I am sorry I do not speak nor do I read the classic moron language. I don't care if you don't like my story because for all care I think you should burn in hell, oh wait no I am going to hell and if I was there I would end up seeing you there and the would just blow.  
  
Rain Mist- I don't care if I spelled your name wrong. You blow in more ways then one, I am pretty sure you can't write worth shit either so I wouldn't be talking Ms. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass.  
  
Falco- Hey I am glad you like the story! I am sorry I am just borrowing Spot for this story! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Ice- you will just have to wait to find out! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh well I am glad you like the story.  
  
Fastdancr- Wheee I am glad you like my story I hope you update your story soon or I might have to sick Spot on you! J/k I would never do that. I hope you like this chapter to!  
  
Dreamer Conlon- I hope you enjoy this chapter I am really glad you have liked it so far!  
  
Well there ya go! I love you guys! You are awesome reviewers! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Spot?" Rose asked, as she walked into Spot's personal room, it had been two weeks since she had returned to Brooklyn. "Yeah?" Spot said tiredly while still laying in his bed. "I just wanted to talk to you." Spot lit the lamp by his bed and  
  
Rose walked up to his bed and sat at the edge of the bed so that her face was not face towards Spot. "Okay what about?" Spot asked as he sat up in bed. "I am sorry." Rose said quietly on the end of the bed. "What for? You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Spot asked suddenly wide- awake. "No, Spot I mean I am sorry Raven's death, I am sorry for leaving you, I just sometimes can't help but wonder if I had never auditioned at Medda's would you and I still be together?" Rose said staring at the grains of the wood on the floor. "Wait no, Rose it ain't your fault for Raven and I don't know what would've happened between you and I if we didn't break up." Spot said kindly, he knew she was still in love with him, but knew that Doll Face and him were still together and she befriended Doll Face finally. "Hey Spot you remember the first time we met?" Rose said grinning. "Yeah you were so shy, but I said one thing that pissed you off and jumped me." Spot said running his finger through his hair.  
  
It was silent for a bit and Rose just watched him, she knew she would never have him so was life worth living if you can't have the one person you love? "Spot, I think I am going to be up on the roof if you need me." Rose said calmly. "Spot I love you even if you can never feel the same way about me." Rose walked out of the room. "But I do love you and so much more." Spot said in barely a whisper.  
  
Rose stood on the roof overlooking the beautiful sunset for the last time, the cold metal felt good as it ran along the wrist, no pain. The blood dripped down her wrist along her forearm. No pain, yet no smile. Rose closed her eyes. You push death away I embrace it. She opened her arms wide the nights wind ran through the brown curls she called her hair; she stood up on the edge. She looked back into the shadows. "Bye Spot." With that she jumped off the edge.  
  
Spot came out of the shadows tears streaming down his face, "Rose how could you think that I don't love you!" He yelled into the still night, He fell to his knee's, she always had a way pf making him smile she wasn't like all the other girls she was just herself and she made him not afraid to show his real side. "Girl I love to watch you  
  
You're like candy to my eyes  
  
Like a movie that you see you gotta watch just one more time  
  
With that smile you're wearing  
  
It's a beautiful disguise  
  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
  
And you seem so lonely  
  
But you don't have to anymore  
  
if Your a heart without a home  
  
Rebel without a cause  
  
If you feel as though your always stranded on the shore  
  
Like a thief in the night  
  
Let me steal your heart away  
  
baby if for reasons what your looking for  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be a new sensation  
  
one you never had before  
  
I got a feelin if I give you some you'd probably want some  
  
more  
  
did you know that baby  
  
your the bluebird in my sky  
  
I only wanna make you happy cause I love to see you fly  
  
and if you feel lonely  
  
you don't have to anymore  
  
if Your a heart without a home  
  
Rebel without a cause  
  
If you feel as though your always stranded on the shore  
  
Like a thief in the night  
  
Let me steal your heart away  
  
& baby if for reasons what your lookin for  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be the raft in the tide  
  
I'll be yours  
  
I'll be the truth in the light  
  
And what's more  
  
Ahen no one opens the door  
  
I'll be the hope  
  
I'll be what your lookin for  
  
if Your a heart without a home  
  
Rebel without a cause  
  
If you feel as though your always stranded on the shore  
  
Like a thief in the night  
  
Let me steal your heart away  
  
& baby if for reasons what your lookin for  
  
If Your a heart without a home  
  
Rebel without a cause  
  
If you feel as though your always stranded on the shore  
  
Like a thief in the night  
  
Let me steal your heart away  
  
& baby if for reasons what your lookin for  
  
ill be yours  
  
ill be yours" Spot stopped singing looked over the edge, "I'll see you again some day Rose, Raven take care of her." Spot said and he turned around and walked away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we have it the ending to my story! I am sorry for taking so long to get this last chapter up; I have just been working my ass off with the play. Please review! 


	9. The Dream

Okay this is the last chapter to love has no boundaries!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Two years after Rose had died Spot was on the roof of Roses 'accident' (that was what people were calling it, they were to afraid to admit what really happened). "Hey Spot?" Jack said coming out from the shadows he had been watching Spot stare out into space for the past half an hour. "Yeah Jack?" "You got to move on you have to stop constantly doing this that was why Doll Face left you, because you never seem to be all here like now." Jack said putting a comforting hand on Spots shoulder. Doll Face had left him because he never could love her the way she wanted she knew his heart always did and always will belong to Rose and she couldn't get mad at him for that. "It is just what she said the night when she well you know, she told me she loved me even though she knew I could never love her back. It was a lie I wanted to hug her and tell her that I love her more then life it's self and if I could go back in time I would do that, I can't help but feel maybe if I had told her that she would be here right now in my arms." Spot said yelling every now and then. "Spot stop it! You can't change it! I sure as hell know that she doesn't want you to act like this! Just come to Medda's she just got a new girl performing there." Jack said firmly grabbing Spot's shoulders so Spot was facing him. "Alright." With that Jack and Spot left without another word for Medda's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later at medda's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Spot sat in the back watching each performance waiting for the new girl. "And now what now what most of you have been waiting for, Unwanted." There was a large applause as a girl walked on stage wearing all black and had gloves covering her hand and a vale hid her face. All was quiet.  
  
"I took my love and I took it down  
  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
  
What is love  
  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older too  
  
Well...  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older, too  
  
Well I'm getting older too  
  
So, take this love and take it down  
  
Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down." She walked off stage once the music was over. Spot had to meet he wasn't sure he just had a need to, so he ran off the down the stairs to the bottom floor the dodged the tables as he ran to get back stage once he was the he saw her stand there with her back to him. "I knew you would come." She said, that voice it was the voice of a girl he knew 2 years ago no, it couldn't be. "Who are you?" "Spot you know very well who I am." "But you're supposed to be dead." "Well I never underestimate my powers spot, I have to leave soon, but Spot move on I won't hate you for that I need you to go on then and only then will I be able to go on. I know you are hurt, but please if not for yourself do it for me." "Okay." Spot said and pulled Rose to him and pulled her into one last kiss. "Just to let you know I always have loved you." Spot said their faces inches apart. "I know Spot." With that she walked away.  
  
Spot awoke with a jerk and his hands moved to his lips they felt warm. It could only have been a dream, or was it? Oh well Spot got ready to go to central park and meet Jack.  
  
"Hey Spot how ya doing?" Jack said slapping Spot on the back. Spot looked over to an alley there she was and he blink and she was gone. "Hey Jack do you believe that people can send messages through dreams?" Spot asked out of the blue. "I guess why do you ask that spot?" Jack said confused. "No reason Jack." Maybe it was a dream maybe it wasn't all Spot knew was that Rose will always be with him even if he can't see her.  
  
Squeezing out one last tear,  
  
The last one I cried for you.  
  
I let that one dry on my face,  
  
As a memory,  
  
Of something new.  
  
The lasting expression of my heart  
  
Will stay forever burning here.  
  
Exceeding all of my hopes,  
  
The fear that will still appear.  
  
Of pouring out all amenities,  
  
Not quite yet exploding,  
  
But dying slowly and suffering,  
  
Not quite yet imploding.  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~ oh the song lyrics 'Landslide'-Dixie Chicks, and the poem is mine I wrote it so don't use it unless you ask! OKIE REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
